


Falsettos One Shots

by Chocolate_Cigars_and_root_beer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Cigars_and_root_beer/pseuds/Chocolate_Cigars_and_root_beer
Summary: Falsettos one shots.Updates whenever I get bored and write more!Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!





	1. Home and it's relation to Trina Weisenbachfeld

**Author's Note:**

> I like the concept of stories that are only linked with small things like a cat and glasses so that's the concept of this chapter. It just gives off a less structured and more natural feel I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina attempts to find home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoyoyoyo the new chapter of how the body falls apart will be up soon.

A two-story walk up wasn't what Trina had envisioned as a child for her first family home, but here she was carrying up the only box Marvin would allow her to. The two bedroom apartment seemed cramped but unpacking would help that Marvin wrapped his arm around her shoulder squeezing it a little too much.

"So what do you think?"

"It's everything I've wanted." at the time this line made Trina's heart swell, later down the line it made her reconsider so much of what Marvin had told her.

But that apartment never felt like home because it never was. The baby was fine he wasn't the problem, it was Marvin with his distant stares, his long walks at night, even the smell of the apartment seemed off it smelled like an office building clean and cut bringing none of the warmness Trina needed.

Trina knew that Marvin had been cheating on her his long walks now brought him home smelling of someone else, she smelled of flowers roses perhaps. His out of state business trips seemed to be getting longer and closer to each other. But Trina was one to keep up appearances Jason stayed in whatever JCC activity he was interested in at the moment, she made sure that her wedding ring was on at all times, and the excuses piled up on why Marvin was gone so often. It was an exhausting charade to keep up but that was her wifely duty now; Keep the marriage nice on the outside at least.

Trina hadn't thought twice about that Whizzer Brown kid, sure he had come over for dinner but so did so many other people. He wasn't suspicious in any way a bit baby-faced but some people got dealt those cards and couldn't change them. Whizzer Brown was so inconspicuous that Trina hadn't thought of Whizzer as a friend of Marvin much less his mistress. The ‘home’ she had tried so desperately to hold on to was now slipping away too fast. Then finally Marvin decided to fly the nest and go live with Whizzer and her facade of a home was now fully broken.

Even though the apartment never truly felt like home now it simply felt so vacant and empty, without somebody next to her in bed, without the other person at the breakfast table, without somebody else to help Jason with his homework. The home they had together was no more and she simply couldn’t come to terms.

“You should see my physiatrist; Mendel.” Marvin got this small tidbit in before she had hung up.

“Why?” A physiatrist seemed like an odd choice for trying to mend their broken family.

“Because I think he’d help with whatever you have going on.” Marvin genuinely had no idea how Trina was the most he heard from her is the small window of time in which she passed the phone to Jason “I’ll schedule it.”

“No I can do it.” she refused his help easily, she needed her distance from him.

Mendel was a kind man, he had a smile that could light up a room, and a manner of speech that made it seem like he was hanging on the end of each word Trina said. He had asked Trina on a date and why would she decline? He was nice and single and he liked her. Right? Their first few dates went well Mendel had a way of making conversation so light and fluffy. But after Mendel rushed through a marriage proposal she took days to accept. Why would she deny? He was caring, he loved her, and most of all he was straight and promised to not leave. Sure he could cheat if he wanted, but he wouldn’t leave her and Jason to simply hang in the wind. After five days she finally said yes and yet again she was whisked away and moving into Mendel’s apartment.

Mendel’s apartment could be home if she just tried more his almost empty walls could be filled with family photos and art, this house could be a family home, she could have a family home for once and for a while, it worked. The shelves filled with books, the cushiony couch, a kitchen that she could bake and cook in, the yappy dog, the kid, and an adoring husband. Trina’s picture of her future was aligning her home was aligning. But then Marvin came to tear that down, with a simple hit to the side of her face Mendel’s house carried the memory of something that she didn’t care to remember. For the next two years Mendel’s apartment felt almost on the edge of a home she was comfortable there but she could never fully relax, she could never get a full breath. Mendel’s home would become partly her’s and the eye of the storm finally covered the three.

Jason’s Bar Mitzvah was far smaller than she had expected but with the seven people crammed into one hospital room it was truly a celebration to remember, until they left the eye of the hurricane and the family once again had to weather the storm and yet again whatever home Trina had managed to scrape together would be destroyed. Instead of the joyous laughter that had once filled their halls a silence had taken over, things were shifted now and Trina was left to hang onto what little she had. But after ten years of marriage to Marvin, she knew how to force a smile. Until she couldn’t and leaving her ‘home’ was her only option. But when she awoke in a sterile room that she had become so accustomed to it easily clicked that this wasn’t something that she could easily escape no she would have to stay.

Trina was pressed against Mendel’s chest as they swayed to some jazz song he had put on and almost to the tempo Mendel’s heartbeat rang out it was such a sweet melody in Trina’s ears the gentle and slow beating of her husband’s heart made her smile ever so slightly. This moment was home, wasn't it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like this but hey what can I do? Rewrite it probably.


	2. The odd beast that is Whizzer Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the baseball game Marvin and Whizzer lay in bed and wonder where the time has gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhh if you like how the body falls apart that's coming out tomorrow wooo!

Someday they would have to stop playing this game of sweet nothings but for now, it worked, for now, Marvin and Whizzer could simply lie and say that the nights they spent together were devoid of any emotion any attachment. They, of course, weren't and perhaps never were but convincing himself otherwise seemed better to Marvin almost right. Rain whipped itself again the glass windowpane that overlooked an alley this night reminded Marvin of so many other ones except the absence of one thing a lit cigarette. The smell of smoke was something Marvin had almost become too accustomed to at least when it came to Whizzer.

The silence that seemed to envelop them was broken with one simple sentence "Aren't you going to smoke?" Marvin shifted his head to look just being him at the other man.

"No, I quit after....." Whizzer trailed off.

"Life blew up?" Whizzer nodded Marvin would never learn the full story of just after he had kicked Whizzer out the full extent on his life truly blowing up. Sure Marvin kicking him out started the avalanche that would soon fall on one Whizzer Brown but it wasn't the defining moment.

Whizzer chuckled to this Marvin raised an eyebrow "What are we doing?"

"Laying down?" Marvin played dumb something Whizzer had never seen him do.

"Well, of course, we're doing that, you nerd. I mean in the long term, we did the casual hooking up thing for a year already why are we doing it now?" the casual hooking up thing was a game Whizzer played well minus of course when he played against Marvin.

"Do you think this can be anything beyond this?"

"I don't doubt it could be but we know how that worked out last time." They both couldn't help but shudder.

Marvin cleared his throat "We could leave it at this walk away again as if nothing happened."

"Do you really want to do that?"

"I'm not sure."

Whizzer took a deep breath "I'm not either."

Yet again the horrible sting of silence overtook the couple as cars passed, the rain pounded on, and the neighbors couldn't seem to stop arguing the two were the rare silent pair perhaps the only ones in existence at that moment.

"I think I love you." Marvin for the first time was bold with his words not thinking of the impact of each syllable but simply what he wanted to say.

Whizzer surely had misheard him 'love' was never a word Marvin used lightly or too positively before, love to him was a game that was winnable if you were smart. "What did you say?"

Marvin didn't change his volume or tone but this time it clicked "I think I love you, Whizzer Brown."

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Neither do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone so ignore any bad shit Ig? Or don't and just scalp me in the comments


	3. Waking Up in a Stranger's Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second encounter with a married man makes Whizzer Brown reconsider his relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I sent this to you hi!

“So I woke up in a stranger’s house."

“And?” Cordelia was already getting impatient for this ending.

“Well I wake up and look around, he’s sleeping and the house just looks nice.” 

“Was it like a house-house or an apartment?” that seemed like a pivotal detail for her. 

“A real house.”

“Wow.”

“I know. It’s in Jersey and everything.” he pulled at the bottom of his white t-shirt “But it’s really nicely decorated like too nice for this guy.” his name had started with an ‘M’ it seemed hazy in Whizzer’s head so he simply skipped it “But I roll over and check the nightstand and it is so clearly being used by someone and I’m sure it wasn’t him.”

“Is that it?” she had already mentally deemed this story as lame. 

“No, but I opened the drawer, bad I know,”

The blonde squinted “You can’t do that.” 

“It was early, but I open the drawer and there’s this photo of him, a kid, and a woman. Not like a sister, brother, and nephew but an actual family.” 

“So you fucked a closet case? Is that really all?” this wasn't the first time this has happened Cordelia was sure of that.

“Yeah.” 

She rolled her eyes “Am I going to be late to lunch with Charlotte for that?” 

“No but it’s odd he brought me to his house. Who does that?” 

“Maybe he’s just not the smartest.” 

He furrowed his brows “Usually the ones with wives have a plan, why risk it for a cheap thrill?”

“Maybe he wanted to be caught, that’s like a thing.” 

“Weird.” he shoved his mouth to the side “I almost want to call just to ask.” 

“That would be asinine.”

“I don't even think I got his number either way.”

As time passed the man with the ‘M’ name and a wife faded from his memory. Soon stories of much more interesting men filled his head leaving no room for this husband. Which was why it seemed so odd that he recognized his face. It was the eyes that caught him, the heavy lids, and the colour hazel that bordered more on brown than green. 

“We've met before, haven't we?” met was an understatement.

“Yeah, Michael right?”

“Marvin actually.” he spun his glass around “You're Whizzer if I remember correctly.”

“You don't forget a name like Whizzer very easily.” he extended his pocketed hands out. 

That night seemed so blurry, most nights did actually, it wasn't the drinking he just seemed to get so caught up in every small thing that everything else became the background. What he did remember were the moments just after Marvin had begrudgingly allowed him to light a cigarette. 

“Should I call?” he knew the answer was definitely not, he almost needed to hear it from another person's lips.

“Look I need to be honest with you,”

Whizzer was aware that Marvin had more to say but promptly cut him off “You're married.” 

“Yeah actually.” 

“Are you not going to ask me how I knew?”

He complied with this almost game “Well then how did you know?”

“This place is way too nice for anything you'd decorate yourself.” 

To this, the other man laughed “I'll keep that in mind next time, dress it down.” 

“So marriage,” he sounded out the word making it sound almost as complex as the subject itself “What's that like?”

“Well if this is any indicator not good,” he steadied his words “She's not the problem.”

“Is she pretty?” from what little he had seen of her he presumed the answer was yes.

“Yeah but apparently she's not enough for me.” he motioned to Whizzer as if to remind him of the entire situation. 

“I said that I stopped sleeping with repressed men,” he smirked, “Months ago.”

“It's more about being an adult than repression.” 

“Am I an adult then?” 

“I don't know we've had like three conversations.” he shook his head “I'm not saying the whole homosexual thing is immature it would just be for me.” 

“I think it's more unadult to lie to her.” his opinion didn't matter here and he was fully aware of that. 

“It's not like I could do anything else. Sure divorce is less taboo now but she wouldn't handle that well at all, plus the kid.”

Whizzer had forgotten about the kid entirely “Why get married at all then?” 

“We didn't exactly have a choice, her Father wasn't going to let her exist with a kid outside of wedlock.” 

“My parents were like that,” he hasn't ever spoken about this not even with Cordelia why did this stranger prompt this honesty? “Mom’s family was super Jewish, Dad's was Christian I think so they got married. Two kids later my Father decided that family life wasn't the one he wanted so he left for Texas.” 

“I wish I could just pick up and leave, but Texas sounds truly awful.” 

“Maybe you could go to Washington.” Seattle didn't seem like such a bad place.

“If only life was like that.” 

“If only, I'm glad for this life though.” it seemed like a badly timed brag “I always thought I'd have an affair, the peak of class truly, but I'd have an affair then get married to this lovely girl I was dating.” 

“What happened to that?” it sounded like a fair enough plan.

“She turned out to be a lesbian. I still visit her family on the holidays.” Marvin chuckled “The irony that finds its way into my life is just spectacular.” 

“It really is.” he then scrunched his lips “We can't do this, you seem nice and all but-”

“I agree.” he bit the inside of his cheek “Maybe call me if you end up getting that divorce.” 

“You'll definitely be the first thing I think about if I do.” 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and picked up his button up “I just have one last question.”

“Is that a promise?”

He decided to ignore this gentle jab “Where are they? The wife and the kid.” he clarified.

“Visiting family. I'd never do this if they were anywhere close.”

He took his answer and left to return to the city, maybe someday he would be the older man in the suburbs inviting men to his nice house. 

He returned in the morning, Cordelia was always so quick to point out that four am was close to the morning but still somehow night. He refused that and always called it the morning. But there was no one awake to refer to the time as morning to, Charlotte’s coat was hung on the wall so it was easily assumed that she had slept here. Loneliness struck Whizzer's chest in this slight moment, he had never wanted to settle down one person for the rest of his life seemed daunting, but Charlotte got to stay in Cordelia's bed for the entire night. She didn't have to pray that she would wake up before her partner in the morning, she didn't have to quietly sneak out of the apartment trying to make it seem as if she had never been there, no one she woke up to was lying to their wife and kid. Settling down seemed nice in that aspect, perhaps the idea of someone for the rest of your life wasn't as scary if you loved that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So revising How the Body Falls Apart has been fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this didn't really go anywhere but I just like chill stuff


End file.
